Media Mania
by Yasuko
Summary: Sango gets call from Inu agent informs her of big break starring on new tv series 'reborn' all's well until the cast's family members start disappearing. who's behind it all can Sango & her new aquantance miroku resolve their difference & find out who


Disclaimer: Let's see. I'm checking *flips out pockets* nope don't seem to own Inuyasha

  


A/N: Just to say I think the chappies in this fic will be a lil shorter than those of my others since I don't hav all that much time on my hands but I'll try to keep them up to standard for ya'lls I got the inspiration from rosefire's dead famous for any of you who've read that lol it's not really like hers I just wanted to do the whole fame from the inside look that she had but anyways I hope you like it. ::Yasuko checkin out::

  
  
  
  
  
  


Media Mania

  


Chapter One

  


Big Breaks

  
  
  
  
  


"Rrrring, rrrring." The phone blared across the silent room to Sango's bed. She wriggled under the covers mumbling something about incompetent agents. She opened her eyes slowly only to snap them shut again quickly when she caught sight of the time. One in the morning. Damn Inuyasha, if it was him he was gonna get it. She reached blindly to her night stand gripping the receiver and bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She inquired groggily.

The reply was instantaneous although in a much more jovial tone than hers. "Hey Sango, babe what's up? How are you this fine Saturday morning?"

"I could be better. Hell I could be sleeping." She retorted grumpily. "Why on God's green earth do you always seem fit to call me in the earliest hours of the day?"

"Sorry love, I forgot it's only eleven at night over here. Thought you'd still be awake."

"Well just because you're on the other side of the continent doesn't mean everyone else is there with you. And why did you call me anyway. It is Saturday and you know I don't do the auditioning thing on the weekends."

"That's too bad." He came off convincingly enough that Sango actually believed there was something to be sad about. But knowing him it was a mere ploy to get her to change her, to sympathize with him. This time it wouldn't work. He'd already lost her two promising jobs in the play business because he thought she was better than that. Well if she were better than that why wasn't her job going anywhere? She'd been auditioning for meager plays and local commercials. She wanted more and hopefully she would get it. As of yesterday she'd been cast in Broadway's leading role of Cinderella. Not at all a fun part but a generous one. If he so much as take a jab at it she was likely to fire him.

"Why is it _too bad_?" He paused for effect before answering.

"Because I have an audition for you. It's a wonderful part only..."

"Only what? Come on then spit it out." She knew what was coming but even that wasn't enough to prepare her for the impact of his words.

"You'll have to quit that play, and move out here to California."

"Wha?" She'd been expecting him to ask her to quit the play but this, this was something new. She'd know n he'd been in California but that was just on vacation, or so she'd thought.

"Well you see to audition for this you gotta come out here. You only got one shot and you'll be skipping a hell of a lot of play rehearsals and maybe a few shows so you gotta drop out of that one."

Her senses finally caught up with her. He was gonna lose her another job. "No way Inuyasha I told you this is the last time your gonna make me quit my job to go out and audition for a part that's unimportant. And even on the off chance that it is important I probably won't get cast for the part. So there really is no point in doing something like this _again_." Damn fool always getting her into such messes. She liked him a lot as an agent and they'd even become good friends. It would hurt to lose someone like that, but...

"Sango love," He interrupted her thoughts his voice soothing and calm. An excellent skill for an agent. "I don't think you understand. This audition is for a tv series. Their filming it right here in Hollywood and I went straight to the director himself when I heard the requirements. I showed him your picture and a few of your previous casting tapes and he said you'd be perfect for the part. All you have to do is show up. This time I promise you it's in the bag you don't even have to try out for it. It's already yours."

She was stunned to the point that she'd lost the ability to speak. She merely clung to the receiver limply her mouth gaping as she contemplated the reality of the whole thing. She'd finally made it. And she didn't even have to try out. She was so grateful to Inuyasha. He'd done so much for her. And who cared about that stupid play... wait the play. Struggling to find her voice she blurted her worries into the phone. "But Inuyasha, what about the play? If I just leave they'll never let me work in this town again. I mean this isn't some theater production this is a Broadway performance."

"Tut tut darling. Don't worry it's not like you'll have to after this. You're in, I promise you."

Something about his voice assured her that for once this was the real deal. This was her big break. She covered the receiver with her palm. "Oh my God. I finally got! Yes, yes, yes!!!" She squealed happily jumping up and don in her excitement. Eventually she regained her composure and returned to her conversation. "Thank you Inuyasha. Now when do I need to be down there?"

"Cough, cough." He cleared his throat with much to do. "Well... the reason I called you so early is so you'd have time to get ready. You'll have to be here by tomorrow morning." he paused waiting for a moment waiting for her to blow up once more. But it was his turn to be surprised.

"Oh my God! Are you totally serious? I can't wait. Yes!"

Another well-placed cough from her agent brought her back to reality. She giggled sheepishly glad he couldn't see her face. "Sorry bout that but anyway that's fine with me I've gotta go pack now. What fun this is going to be. Oh I just can't wait." She bubbled merrily into the receiver as she made plans for what she'd take with her.

Flustered Inuyasha took the moment of silence to untangle himself from the conversation. "All right Sango, I'll see you tomorrow. Now I've got to get back to my vacation."

"See ya there. Oh and I can call you tomorrow for directions to the studio right?"

"Yes of course love, now go get ready."

"Thanks Inuyasha. Bye"

"Good bye Sango"

She hung up the phone quickly flying across her small apartment to her closet. It may have been small but it was packed with clothes fit to overflowing. What would she take with her?

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


Inuyasha hung up the phone and walked out of the booth only to run into a flustered young girl with long black hair falling evenly about her creamy white face. "Excuse me." He blurted as he was jostled into her once more when a bus boy hurried passed with several suitcases and baggage in tow.

"Truly sorry miss..."

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi. And it's quite all right. I was the one who bumped into you in the first place." She smiled sweetly when he fell into a confused stupor staring at her with wide eyes.

"You're, you're Kagome Higurashi, the actress."

"That's right." She giggled. While he struggled to regain his composure. Eventually he held out a firm hand for her to shake.

"I'm Inuyasha Youkai."

"Well nice to meet you Inuyasha." They shook hands briskly.

"So what are you doing here? The local tabloids said you'd be in London for a photo shoot." People were passing them on their way through the lobby and so as not to be shoved he gestured to the squishy brown chairs in a secluded corner where one or two people sat talking while they waited for the clerk to return at the check-in counter. It was amazing how busy the hotel was even this late at night.

"Oh I'm here for that new tv series. I think it's called 'Reborn'. Yeah, it's supposed to do really well and my agent advised me that I would get a lot of publicity as a member of the cast." She watched his face brighten as she explained.

"Damn, what a coincidence. My client is auditioning for that very series. I knew Kikyo Miko would be in it but you, I had no idea. Oh my client, by the way her names Sango, she would be amazed to know she had a chance to be on the same show with you let alone in the same room." He smiled pleasantly as he continued on with his short description of Sango. "She's never really been in something this big." He made a gesture of grandeur with his hands. "This will be her first big break. That's what I was talking to her about on the phone before I ran into you. She's in New York right now and the moment I told her about it she had to go pack even though it's quite late there by now." He took a quick glance at a clock hanging above the entrance, eying it for several minutes before a thought occurred to him. "If I may, why are you out so late Miss Higurashi?

"Oh well, I just got here. It was a late flight out of London and I was on my way to the front desk to find out the number of my room when I ran into you, which by the way was entirely my fault." She blushed a deep red a smile pulling at the corners of her lips just as it danced in her eyes. The moment she'd walked in and caught sight of the tall lean figure of the man in the telephone booth she'd been hypnotized by his long flowing silvery hair and piercing golden eyes. She'd noticed his ears early on. A hanyou if she wasn't mistaken. How cute. She'd always wanted to touch those sweet little ears.

"I couldn't have been your fault honestly I was the one that ran into you. I'm sure I just wasn't looking." He apologized once more but she waved it off with a swift flick of her wrist.

"Well I sure was." She covered her mouth as soon as she'd uttered the words. She bent her head staring at her knees for a moment her hair flowing out about her face as she hid her heated face. How foolish of her? Now she'd definitely gone and embarrassed herself. He probably thinks me a spoiled flirt if anything. I'll never learn to hold my tongue.

A hand on her shin brought her to reality with a jolt. She looked up slowly as her hair fell back into place with an inaudible swish. Silent to herself yet crystal clear to Inuyasha's heightened sense of hearing as he stood a hair's-breadth from her face. He looked into her eyes as though searching for something hidden in their luminescent depths. He could taste her breath on his lips, light and fresh just as her skin held a soft supple smoothness about it. Her eyes were dark but a pallid light circled in their depths waiting to be discovered. He wanted so much to kiss her but thought better of it knowing they had only just met and might not have gone over well with her, especially considering she being an actress of such high regard. Instead he pushed back a loose strand of hair that had fallen unnoticed to reside across her brow.

"I'm glad you were."

He waited there a few moments so close to her face it was daunting. She longed to lean into him touch his lips with her own but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd had many a problem with relationships and her lifestyle was definitely not suited to having one. Sure she was thinking ahead a ways but then again she didn't want to expose herself for a one day fling either. Better to get to know him. And he'd said he was glad she'd ran into him, or at least it had sounded like that. O well whether or not he'd meant it she decided to take a risk. Sitting up so that their noses touched she whispered to him. "Perhaps I'll have to run into you more often."

Her heart fluttered in her throat as a smirk formed on his lips. "Yes. perhaps you should." He backed away lending a hand to help her stand. She took it without question. "Why not tomorrow over lunch? Care to bump into each other again."

"Love to." She ran a hand through her hair carefully. "About eleven?"

"Of course. I'll wait for you here." He indicated the lobby all but goggling as she sauntered off gracefully in a most seductive curve toward the front desk.

"I'll be there." She called over her shoulder smiling sweetly.

Inuyasha smiled back heading towards the elevator. He needed to get back to his room and get some well required sleep. He waited for it to arrive and stepped into it's welcoming emptiness. Pressing the button for the thirty-fifth floor he looked out as Kagome stood leaning carefully against the counter addressing the clerk as he reached for the keys to her room. She had the cutest smile.

The doors closed as the elevator readied to carry him to his floor. His last glimpse of the girl heading towards the elevators.

  


~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

  


"Phlept." The papers landed on the table before him as he retracted his wrist to return his hands to his pockets. "Well there it is." His long black hair fell about him in thick waves. His gray suit was slightly wrinkled evident from his late night work but a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth earnestly.

The woman before him reached out to grab the papers. "It's up to standards, correct? She fingered the pages absently as she awaited his answer.

"Yes Kikyo. I had the writers fix it." He said with a sigh, his shoulders slumping slightly as he attempted to please the fussy actress. "It should be to your liking."

"Why thank you, Naraku. You're such an accommodating director." She shoved the papers into her bag nonchalantly. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she turned to leave. "Casting tomorrow right?"

"Yes. Will I see you there?"

For a moment her eyes looked thoughtful and she scratched her chin slowly. "Well of course. Wouldn't want that to be as bad a disaster as this script." She smiled cruelly as she walked out of his office letting the door slam shut behind her.

In the gloom of his office Naraku watched her go muttering angrily under his breath. "Damn that Kikyo. One day it isn't all going to be about you. Then what darling? What will your pretty little mind come up with then?"

  
  


A/N: And so it begins... hope you like this first chapter more to come soon especially at the promise of reviews so don't forget to. Next chapter ::only getting there:: or something of that degree. Well see ya soon wid da next chapter but for now da da da dat's all folks.


End file.
